


For So Long

by bnhaironman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Phone Calls & Telephones, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhaironman/pseuds/bnhaironman
Summary: steve and bucky confess their feelings over the phone.





	For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around the time between cacw-iw  
> also this is dedicated to my amazing friends, evanny and hye-lin, my fave stevebuckies :))
> 
> my socials are:  
> ig: @kinkiestvirgo (niche meme acc)  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

steve anxiously waits by the phone waiting for it to ring. he misses bucky and has not been able to talk to him in a while. being a wanted criminal on the run isn't easy. he wishes he were here with bucky. sure, natasha and sam make things easier, but bucky is his rock. bucky has been there for him since forever. they have had faith in each other longer than they have had faith in themselves. he  _ loves _ bucky.

the phone goes off and it makes steve jump. he scrambles over to pick it up; he looks at the number and smiles. he hits answer and puts the phone to his face. "hey steve.", bucky says cheerfully. that is when steve realises he does not know what to say. he has not heard bucky's voice in so long. he feels his eyes tear up and he sniffles. 

steve finally manages to work out the words, "hey buck.". bucky chuckles and softly responds, "when do i get to see you again?". steve sighs, "i don't know bucky. hopefully soon.". steve then begins to hear sniffles coming from the other side of the phone. "i miss you bucky.", steve chokes out. "i miss you too steve,", bucky replies, "god, i miss you so much.". steve can hear it in bucky's voice how much emotional pain he's in. he wants to hold bucky. he wants to give back to bucky for all the help he has done. he wants bucky to know that there is nothing wrong with him. he wants bucky to know that he loves him. and that's exactly what he does.

"i love you.", steve blurts out on the phone. bucky begins to cry even more. ' _ i messed it all up. it's over i can't do this. i should just hang up. _ ', steve tells himself. as he is about to move the phone from his face to hang up the phone, he hears bucky say it back. he hears bucky say "i love you too.". "what?", steve says in disbelief. "i said i love you too.", bucky chokes out softly. steve laughs and is now smiling like a fool. "i've been wanting to say that for so long, bucky. you have no idea.", he says as he sighs out of relief. bucky chuckles, "i've been wanting to say that for a long time but it usually never was the right place or right time.".

natasha walks in and tells steve that they need to get going again; "hey buck, i have to run. nat's orders.", steve says in a bummed tone. he can tell bucky is smiling on the other end of the line, "don't wanna mess with natasha now would you?", he jokingly states. steve laughs and then says, "we'll get you out soon, bucky. and when you come back. it'll be me and you," he pauses, "till the end of the line.". "i love you, punk.", bucky says with his whole heart. steve replies as a smile begins to grow across his face, "i love you too, jerk.".

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave kudos!!!


End file.
